The painter
by AngelaMarie456
Summary: (Summery changed) follow Raina through the grand line to find a man named Alex Hartman, so he can change her friend, bunny, back into a human. She will meet friends and foes but she will exceed in the end. (Girl gets reborn in the one piece world) no pairings! (On hold! For now)
1. Prologue

**Me: Hello guys! This is my first fanfiction. So sorry if there are any mistakes (im also writing this on my tablet so yeah). Also I'm planning on having my oc have a devil fruit so I desperately need suggestions. (Heads up she will be the artist for her crew)**

 **Oc: can you just hurry up! Their getting impatient.**

 **Me: fine! Anyways I hope you like this story, so ill see you at the end! Byeee! Oh wait, by the way all of this will be in first person just so you know. Do the disclaimer!**

 **Oc: Angela does not own one piece, Eiichiro Oda does. All that she owns is her oc. And even if she did own one piece she would fail at it.**

 **Me: Hey!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

I woke up in darkness. *sigh* 'Great... I died, maybe I'm here because fate is deciding whether I should go to Hell or Heaven hopefully the latter. Wait a sec, how did I die anyway? Mmmmmm'

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Today was my birthday and the day my parents died._

 _*rrriiinnnggg* 'my apartment phone was ringing, ugh! I was not in the mood to day.'_

 _I went over to my my phone and picked it up " hello?"_

 _Friend: "hey Rose! I heard today is your birthday, so happy birthday!"_

 _Me: uh, yeah today is my birth d-_

 _Friend: "so... are you doing anything today, if not let's go out and celebrate together!"_

 _Me: "uh no I'm not doing anything, bu-_

 _Friend: "great! I'll come pick you up, bye!" She hung up._

 _'Great... now I have to go celebrate my b-day with her, well ... better go get ready'_

 _10 minutes later..._

 _*knock* *knock* 'great she's here'_

 _I opened the door and my friend literally tackled me_

 _Friend: "hey Rose! I haven't seen you in forever!"_

 _Me: "I saw you two days ago at school, and can you get off of me please"_

 _Friend: "oh yeah sorry" she got off of me quickly "anyways, are you ready to go?"_

 _Me: "yeah, i guess s-_

 _Friend "alright let's go!" She grabbed my hand and tugged me outside to her car, pushed me in and drove off._

 _Timeskip: night_

 _I stood at the door waving my friend bye as she got in her car and drove away. During the day we had spent bowling and ice skating, then we came back to my apartment had pizza and watched horror movies._

 _'Great now all I have to do is clean up and go to bed' and so I cleaned up and went to the trash bin outside, in the dark, and in an ally way, that was not the smartest decision I've made, anyways I went and dumped my trash. I was about to go back but then I heard a voice._

 _?: "what is a young lady doing out here at night" then I heard the loading of a gun_

 _Me: "u-um I was just dumping off my trash that is all" and when I said that I whipped around to see a shadowed man holding a gun_

 _Man: ..._

 _Me : "um I have to go now" and so I turned around and was about to run until I heard a gun shot, next thing I knew was that I was on the ground bleeding and my life slowly slipping away from me. I blinked and ended up in darkness_

* * *

 **Present**

'Ohhhh, so that's how I end-uh? What's that' I looked a little closer and realized it was a small light and when I had just realized that, I was being pulled toward it, really fast

Me: " w-wwwaaaiiittt!"

 **To be continued!**

 **Me: so guys what do you think of it! I hoped you liked it since this is my first time, anyways tell me what devil fruit you think she should have! Hey oc do you have anything to say?**

 **Oc: no**

 **Me: oh ok, well guys I will see you next time**

 **~AngelaMarie456**


	2. Chapter 1: rebirthchildhood part 1

**Me: hey guys it's me again with another chapter! So I couldn't wait for next Saturday to write and upload so I'm doing it now! Also I got my first follower!: the-uno-and-only, shout out to him!**

 **Anyways this chapter is gonna be long and when I mean long I mean lo-**

 **Raina: Stop rambling and get on with the story or I'm gonna call HER!**

 **Me: you wouldn't?!**

 **Raina: I would, HEY BU-**

 **Me: ok ok geez, anyways I hope you like this chapter oh and happy New years!**

 **Raina: Angela does not own one piece, Eiichiro Oda does, what she does own is her oc's**

 **Me: yep!**

* * *

 _Last time_

 _Me: "w-wwwaaaiiittt!"_

* * *

 _First person_

I screamed while entering the bright light, I had to close my eyes it was so bright. So when I came out of it I opened my eyes and found everything blurry. So from what I could see it was some type of nursing ro-wait what! I am alive! But how could that be! I t-thought I died! But something was off because one: everything seemed bigger than normal and someone was wrapping me in a blanket and two: I was alive and not in Heaven or Hell! So wait would that mean... no I was reborn! But I still have my memory! I started screaming my head off. And so I was handed to someone and she shushed me in an unkno-wait a sec is that Japanese!( I know it because I've watched to much of anime to know the language) The man said something that I couldn't catch because I was slowly drifting off too sleep but the woman had said: Raina Bookhart and those kept me awake just enough to her the man scream! And so he grabbed me but I didn't remember the rest because I was fast asleep...

 _Timeskip: 2 years_

It had been two years since that I found out I had been reborn but of course I didn't tell anyone, anywho I had found out that woman had been my mom and the man that was taking care of me was her twin brother which kinda surprised me but not that much. Anyways time flew by quickly, and I eventually learned how to talk and walk (stupid two year old body). And so one day I was exploring oji-san's mini library. But one book caught my eye, it was the map of the world or so I thought so I decided to open it. And you want to know what I found in it? I had found out I was in the...One Piece World! "Wwwhhhaaattt!" I screamed

I-i-I was in the One Piece World the whole time! What the hell?! What- what time line am I in? Wait what if I'm in the time line where luffy is as a kid! That would be fuckin awesome! But I was suddenly snapped out of my thinking when I heard

Oji-san: "Raina can you come here please"

Me: "uh, yeah! hold on" I suddenly got up put the book back and ran to my Oji-san...

Me: "um what is it Oji-san?" I was now in front of him, he had dark electric blue hair, dark tanned skin, and had some tattoos down his at arms which I couldn't make out and your probably wondering what I looked like, well I didn't know because I've never looked in a mirror but because of my hair length I could tell It was light seablue hair but that was about it.

Oji-san: "well i wanted to tell you about your mother because I think your old enough" my eyes had widened at this but I kept cool and said

Me: "so what did you want to tell me about her?" I said with interest

Oji-san: "well maybe I should start off that your mom was a pirate, but not just any old pirate she had a bounty of.. well 998,000,000. I almost died of shock, I said almost

Me: "damn" I mumbled under my breath

Oji-san had told me the whole story about her and him as kids, and my dad, after that I was totally shocked.

Oji-san: "so what will you want to be, if you dont want t-

Me: "I want to be a pirate and surpass my mom!" Yeah! I mean this is the one piece world, I just can't sit around here and do nothing so I decided that I wanted to have an adventure and what better way is to do that than become a pirate! Back to reality, all he did was smile at me and then he said "well then training starts after your birthday, which is in a couple of weeks."

Me: "yeah!"

 **To be continued!**

 **Me: so how did you like it? Sorry I didn't include her mom's story I was too lazy and nothing was really working for her story so had came up empty handed sorry. Oh yeah ill be literally uploading this at 1:00 am from where I'm at or close to that anyways I hoped you liked this chapter, it took me like 40 minutes to complete, also what should her devil fruit be? I have an idea but I will tell it next time. Also! A new character is coming up so yeah do you have anything to say Raina?**

 **Raina: if you DONT review I will personally MAKE you so, review God dammit!**

 **Me: um.. well guys ill restrain her so get AWAY! Quickly!**

 ***grabs Raina and ties her up***

 **Raina: hey let me go dam*hmmmm***

 **Me: so guys I hoped you like the story so far and I will see you next week bye!**

 **~AngelaMarie456**


	3. Chapter 2: childhood part 2

**Me: omg! I just got more followers, yeah! So im making another chapter because I want to make as many as I can before I go back to school, ugh I hate school, anyways the devil fruit I think she should have is the sakura sakura fruit, I don't know if she should have that one give me your idea! Also I want to introduce the new character; Bunny!**

 **Bunny: Hello**

 **Me: she will make an appearance later in the chapter so wait for her, disclaimer!**

 **Bunny/Raina: Angela does not own one piece, Eiichiro Oda does, all she owns is her oc's**

* * *

 _Last time_

 _Oji-san: "well then your training starts after your birthday which is in a couple of weeks"_

 _Raina: "yeah!"_

* * *

 _A couple of weeks later: third person_

Today was Raina's birthday and her Oji-san was going to let her go buy something for her birthday.

Oji-san: "so Raina are you ready to go?"

Raina: "yeah, I'm ready to go" today Raina was wearing a white t-shirt, black shorts, and sandals.

Oji-san: "alright let's go" he stood up and walked to the door with Raina

* * *

 _Town_

There were a bunch of stalls lined up, selling random things.

Oji-san: "alright, what do you want for your b-day"

Raina: "I don't know"

Oji-san: "hmmmm, why don't you go look around and find something" he then handed her some Berries

Raina: "alright, stay here stay so when I come back I won't get lost" and so she ran off...

Raina: 'mmmm, what should I get' and then something caught her eye. It was a stuffed BUNNY, so she went up to it and got a better look it was a medium size white bunny but it was crying and had a black heart stitched in.

Bunny: 'hello there'

Raina: "uh?" She had heard a voice in her head

Raina: 'who's there?' She thought

Bunny: 'hello, I'm bunny, in front of you'

Raina: 'what?! But how are you talking?!'

Bunny: 'ah, I will tell you later but I need your help'

Raina: 'with what?'

Bunny: 'I need your help to get me out of this stuffed animal'

Raina: 'how, will I do that?'

Bunny: 'I need your help finding the person who did this, are you planning to go out to the sea?'

Raina: 'yes I am planning to do that, but when I get older

Bunny: 'well then take me with you then'

Raina: 'well... alright hold on then' and so she went up to the guy that was selling Bunny

Raina: "um how much is the bunny sir"

Man: "hmmm? Oh the bunny is 10 berries"

Raina: "well then can I buy it?" The man nodded and so she gave him the money and grabbed Bunny

Bunny: 'thanks'

Raina: 'your welcome'

* * *

 _10 minutes later_

Raina went up to her Oji-san with a bag and a stuffed bunny

Oji-san: "hmmm? Did you get everything?"

Raina: "yeah I got everything, I'm ready to go" and so they went back to their house...

Oji-san: "so what did you get?" He said while sitting down

Raina: "uh, oh I got a stuffed bunny, a book and a pen, and some throwing knives"

Oji-san: "ok, well go on to bed because tomorrow we will start training"

Raina: "ok" she got up and walked to her room with her things...

Bunny: 'so do you want me to tell you how I got stuck in here?'

Raina: 'yeah' She said as she was getting into the bed

Bunny: 'it all happened 40 years ago'

* * *

 _Flash back_

 _You could see a young women around 23 years old, walking through the forest_

 _Bunny: "ugh, why did I have to get stranded here,*sigh*' *crunch*_

 _Bunny: "uh? What was that" she said as she walked towards the noise_

 _When she got close enough she saw a small cabin with a young boy in the front doing something. And so she walked up to him._

 _Bunny: "hey kid, do you know if there's a town around here?"_

 _Kid: ..._

 _Bunny: "uh... Kid?"_

 _Kid: ( mumbles something)_

 _Bunny: "what? I didn't catch th-what!" She slowly started to disappear_

 _Bunny: "w-what did you do?!"_

 _Kid: "hehehe, I cursed you, by the way the name's Alex Hartman_

 _And when the kid said that she disappeared_

 _When the women woke up she found out she was stuck in a stuffed animal_

* * *

 _Present_

Bunny: 'and that's what happened'

Raina: 'oh so that's what happened, well good night' and with that she turned off the lamp

* * *

 _Timeskip: 12 years_

Over the years Raina trained hard with her Oji-san and found out that bunny could change size and hold weapons in her, she was now 15 years old.

She was outside working on her endurance when she heard her Oji-san call her

Oji-san: "Raina can you come here I need to tell you something"

Raina: "ok!" She said while running to him...

She sat down and said "what is it?"

Oji-san: "well it seems that I must return to my job they just sent me a letter saying they needed me"

Raina: "oh" she said with disappointment

Oji-san: "don't be upset we will see each other again"

Raina: "ok, well when are you leaving?"

Oji-san: "tomorrow"

Raina: "ok, I understand" she said while standing up and went to her room

 _Timeskip: 2 years_

* * *

A young women that had light sea blue hair, blue/green eyes,tanned skin,a white long sleeved shjrt, a dark blue shorts, brown boots, a small backpack, and had a mini stuffed bunny on her shoulder, was standing at the harbour of a marine island

"So bunny what do you think I should do now?"

 **To be continued!**

 **Me: oh my that was such a long chapter geez, but we got a lot of stuff out of the way,so I hope you like this chapter and please tell me what devil fruit she should have, also I will have a picture of her soon so wait.**

 **Raina: bye! And you better review or ELSE**

 **Bunny: bye! Just ignore her**

 **Raina: hey!**


	4. Chapter 3: meeting Strawhat Luffy

**Me: so... guys we see each other again! But it took me awhile for this chapter cause adding dialog to the original script, ugh! So hard but.. I shouldn't complain to the readers that shouldn't worry about this oh yes I finally decided about what devil fruit she should have but it won't be mentioned in this chapter anyways I hope you like this one and so I will see you at the end, disclaimer!**

 **Bunny: Angela does not own one piece, Eiichiro Oda does all she owns is her oc's**

* * *

 _Last time_

 _"So bunny what do you think I should do now"_

Bunny: "Mmm maybe you should find an inn first"

Raina: "yeah I guess that would the best idea" she said as she started to walk off in search of an inn

 _10 minutes later..._

They had finally found an inn and got a room

Raina: "so now that I got a room for a few days let's go find somewhere to eat"

Bunny: "you do know that I don't eat right?"

Raina: "yeah, and?"

Bunny: "you're going to e-ah what ever"

Raina: "that's what I thought, now let's go" she said as she walked out of the room

 _Timeskip: couple minutes_ _ **[ Raina: why is there so many time skips? Me: I'm to lazy to write stuff out. Raina: oh ]**_

They finally found a bar/resturant and walked in. It was kinda full but not that much and so they sat down at the bar and was greeted by a very familiar women

Women: "hello, how are you?"

Raina: "I'm good, and could I order one of your specials please"

Women: "yes, It should be done in a couple of minutes"

Raina: "ok, thank you" and the women started cooking **[ Me: wow that conversation was awful XD ]**

 _Timeskip: days later_

Over the days Raina got close to the women and her daughter( which is rika and her mom ) at the bar/resturant. So the last day she was staying she went to go see them one more time before leaving.

Rika's mom: "so you're leaving today?"

Raina: "yeah I've stayed here to long"

Rika's mom: "well Rika won't be too happy about that" and suddenly Rika came out of the back with wrapped rice balls

Rika's mom: "hmmm? Rika where are you going?"

Rika: "umm I'm going to go see a friend and Raina's coming with me!"

Raina: "what, I am?" Now Raina had found out that she was visiting zoro and went with her every time she went

Rika's mom: "Can you go with her please I don't want her to go alone"

Raina: "uh yeah, ok Rika I'm coming!" And so they set off to see zoro

When me and Rika got there we saw two boys looking over the wall one was short and had pink hair and the other one was taller and had black hair and a Strawhat

Raina: 'what a sec is that luffy?! So it seems we're in the timeline bunny'

Bunny: 'it seems so' back to reality Rika got a ladder and climbed up and shushed the boys and jumped over the wall and so I jumped up next to luffy watching her

Coby: "oh no! Stop her, Luffy-san! She'll be killed!" And so Rika went up to zoro

Zoro: "what?"

Rika: "you must be hungry! I made you rice balls!" She said while unwrapping the rice balls

Zoro: "do you wanna get killed, pipsqueak? Scram!

Rika: "you haven't eaten anything this whole time. Here! This is my first time, but I worked really hard to make them!

Zoro: "I ain't hungry! You're an eyesore! Get the Hell out of here!

Rika: "but...

Zoro: "I don't want 'em! Don't make me kick your ass!"

In the back ground you could see helmeppo opening the gates

Helmeppo: "it's not nice to be a bully!"

Raina: *growl* "Great here comes but face" she muttered but no one heard her

Helmeppo: "hehehe, you seem surprisingly well, Roronoa Zoro...

Luffy: "now there's another weird guy!"

Coby: "thank goodness! He must be with the navy! Now that girl will be safe!

Helmeppo: "oh? Those are some tasty-looking rice balls." He says as he grabs one and takes a bite

Rika: "stop!"

Helmeppo: "blegh, too damn sweet! Those're full of sugar! You're supposed to use salt for rice balls!"

Rika: "but I thought they would taste better sweet..." she said as he through them on the ground and started stomping on them

-take this! And this!

-stop! Stop!

Coby: "h-how horrible" and when he said that Raina jumped over the wall and walked to Rika and said

Raina: "there you are Rika! What's wrong?" She said while bending down to comfort her

Rika: "h-he stepped on my rice balls that I made really hard!"

Helmeppo: "did you not read this notice? Those who help criminals will be executed! ~ Navy Captain Morgan"

Rika: "eh?!"

Helmeppo: "hehehe, looks like even little brats know how scary my dad is!"

Luffy: "dad?"

Coby: "then that's captain Morgan's son?!"

Helmeppo: "you. Throw this kid out."

Marine: "sir?!"

Helmeppo: "I said throw her over the wall! Or can you not follow my orders?! Don't make me tell my dad!

Marine: "y-yes, sir! Right away!

Rika: "no!"

Marine: "I-I'm sorry, little girl. Curl yourself into a ball." And then he threw her over the wall, luckily luffy caught her, back with Raina

Helmeppo: "you. why are you still here?!" And with that she tightened her first and punched him

Helmeppo: "w-why did you do that?! Do you know who my d-"

Raina: "I do! But since you threw my friend over the wall you deserved it." And with that she walked away and jumped the wall

 _Back at the bar/resturant_ _ **[ Raina: hey! What about the conversation between Zoro and luffy?! Me: I just didn't feel like writing it. Raina: what? But luffy has to tell rika that Zoro liked it. Me: I'm trying to speed up this chapter, you know how I have adhd ]**_

Rika: "really?!

Luffy: "yeah! He ate every last bite!

Rika: "I'm so happy!"

Coby: "is Zoro really as evil as the rumors say?"

Rika: "no! After all, he let himself get crucified in our place..."

Luffy: "huh? What do you mean?"

Rika: "it's all that Helmeppo's fault. He's captain Morgan's son..."

And so she told Raina and the two boys what happened **[ me: we all know the backstory so I just don't feel like writing it ]**

Rika: "it's been three weeks then. Helmeppo punches and kicks him while he's tied up! I.. I..."

Coby: "I see"

Raina: "uh?" There was commotion inside

 _Inside_

Helmeppo had prompted his feet up on the table and said "I'm hungry! Let us all eat for free! Hahaha!"

Helmeppo: "hey! Bring me some booze!"

Meanwhile a certain orange haired girl was in the background

Helmeppo: "quit dawdling! Hurry it up!" And just then luffy walked in with Coby, Raina and Rika

Helmeppo: "oh, yes. I've been bored lately, so I've decided to execute Zoro tomorrow. Look forward to it!"

And suddenly luffy's eyes narrowed and suddenly punched Helmeppo in the face making him fly against the wall

Helmeppo: "w-what the hell're you doing?! And luffy tried to punch him again but Raina and Coby stopped him

Coby: "Luffy-san please stop!"

Luffy: "this guy is scum!"

Raina: "I know but it's not worth it!"

Helmeppo: "y-you hit me! I'm captain Morgan's son, you know!"

Luffy: "so what?!"

Helmeppo: "I'm gonna tell my dad and he's gonna execute you!"

Luffy: "fight me yourself!"

Coby: "Luffy-san! Calm down! Are you trying to get on the navy's bad side?!"

Luffy: "I've made up my mind Coby! I'm going to have Zoro join my crew!"

 _With captain Morgan_

Morgan: "i.. am great

Marine: "yes! You're exactly right, captain Morgan, sir!"

Cm **[ me: well just call him that for now ]** : "but hasn't tribute to me been lacking lately?"

Marine: "w-well, the citizens' wallets do have their limits..."

Cm: "the issue is the level of respect for me. Wouldn't you agree?" Then Helmeppo came stumbling in..

Helmeppo: "dad! there's someone I want you to slaughter!"

* * *

 **To be continued!**

 **Me: geez that was such a long chapter! And like I said I wasn't going to mention her devil fruit power just yet so wait for me to finish part two. Also your probably wondering how bunny knows about the timeline let's just say for now Raina told her everything so I said the chapter was wayyy to long to I'm going to cut it exactly where it's in the middle so I hoped you liked it and please tell me what you thought of it or do people don't read these notes aww whatever I guess Ill see ya later and hope for me to do good on my exams, please, bye!**

 **~AngelaMarie456**


	5. Chapter 4: rose's parents death

**Me: so guys I'm making a side chapter which means this is a bit of before Raina died or should I say rose? Anyways... it will be mostly flashback stuff and I got this from: the-uno-and-only because he wanted this so this is for you! Also it will be narrated by Rose/Raina just so you know a head also ill be trying to draw a picture of her soon, so let's get into it!**

 **Rose: Angela does not own one piece, Eiichiro Oda does all she owns is her oc's**

* * *

It had been a couple of days since I had decided to help bunny and I thought she was trustworthy enough for me to tell her who I really was and tell her something's that had changed my life like-like my parents death, I gulped at that thought but bunny had noticed that something was wrong so she asked..

Bunny: "uh? What's wrong Raina?"

Raina: "uh? O-oh Its nothing, but... I wanted to tell you something" luckily we had been in my room so my Oji-san couldn't hear me

Bunny: "hmmm well alright what is it?"

Raina: "well how should I say this, ummm well I wanted to tell you who I'm really am"

Bunny: "uh? What do you mean your Raina Bookhart, aren't you or are you someone else?"

Raina: "what? Yes I am Raina Bookhart that is my name after all but that's my second name"

Bunny: "what do you you mean?"

Raina: "well uh, um well what I mean is that-that I'm from another world!"

Bunny: "what! But that is scientifically impossible"

Raina: "I know, i know but just let me explain"

Bunny: "sigh, fine I'll hear you out but you better have a good explanation for this"

And so i explained how got to the one piece world and that my real name was rose

Bunny: "hmm, so that's why you react more mature than you are, but I know you want to tell me something else... what is it?"

Raina: "uh but how did you-nevermind what I wanted to tell you is how I almost died once" now this had really perked her interest so I decided to tell her

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _It had been my birthday so my parents decided to take me on a plane for the first time and fly to another place out of the state, I think it was Germany where we we're going I was so happy since it was my first time on a airplane, but I had a feeling something bad was going to happen and so I decided to tell my mom about when we got on the plane_

 _Rose: "uh, mom?"_

 _Mom: "yes, what is it dear?" She had a concerned look on her face_

 _Rose: "well, uh I have a feeling something bad is going to happen" when I told her that her face had lightened up and giggled at my comment_

 _Mom: "don't worry this plane is perfectly safe maybe your just worried about your first time being on a plane!" I frowned at her a bit because this small-no should I say BIG feeling was not just worry i could tell that this something was definitely going to happen but what is going to happen? I couldn't tell so I shook it off for a while and settled in my seat that was on the plane and started to drift off..._

 _But suddenly I woke up to screaming, I was half awake so I couldn't make out what they we're saying but I glanced at my mom and dad they had a panicked look on their face but suddenly they noticed I was awake and so they both wrapped their arms around me so I couldn't see what was happening but I was soon engulfed by sleep..._

 _Soon I awoke but a wave of dizziness came over me but I pushed it back and got up and briefly touched my forehead and looked on my hand, BLOOD, great I'm bleeding but I soon snapped back to reality and looked around me to find an escape but every where was fire and half melted metal, but I suddenly saw the passengers bodies on the ground kinda black and bloodied and realization hit me, the plane had crashed... but I needed to find my parents and get out of here and so I tried to walk but my left foot was broken so I limped pathetically and soon found my parents or should I say what was left of them my dad was half way crushed under a half melted heavy sheet of metal and my mom well let's say she was beheaded and grimly looked at them and knew they couldn't have survived that. So I looked for anymore people that might be alive but found none but I soon heard something collapse and looked behind me and found a way out of the plane crash. And soon found my self in a forest and I didn't know which way to go so I just started running the way the plane was going..._

 _Days later_

 _I had been running for days only taking short breaks and when I finally fell over from exhaustion I heard a car going by, finally I got up and decided to go that way and when I found the road I passed out hoping someone would notice me on the ground. When I finally woke up the first thing I noticed I was in a hospital and wondered why I was here bandaged up, but suddenly the memories hit me like a car on and soon found myself crying because I couldn't save my parents nor anyone in that plane and guilt had stayed with me until I got out of the hospital and stayed with my grandpa until I moved out and so every time on my birthday I don't feel very happy_

* * *

 _Present_

And when I finished I could tell bunny was horrified and eventually said

Bunny: "that was horrible!"

Raina: "oh well so..."

Bunny: "y-you didn't have to tell me that"

Raina: "meh, it's ok so... are we still frie-"

Bunny: "of course we are even if you were the devil I would still be you friend!"

Raina: "alright! So do you have any questions?"

Bunny: "uh, what's plane?"

Raina: "hahaha, s-sorry well a plane is..."

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **Me: well guys that was depressing, but nevertheless bunny still stayed her friend. So I hope that clears your question about her parents death and don't worry next chapter we will be back with the storyline, so yeah I hope you can give me a couple of days for the next one so bye!**

 **~AngelaMarie456**


	6. Chapter 5: the pinky promise

**Me: well well well we met again! We are continuing with the main story line and I hope you liked the little side chapter from last time, and oh yes I finally have more people likeing this story so we shall begin, the pinky promise, so... this chapter will have a twist ending mwhahaha! Disclaimer!**

 **Raina: Angela does not own one piece, Eiichiro Oda does and all she owns is her oc's**

* * *

 _Last time_

 _Helmeppo: "dad! There's someone who I want you to slaughter!"_

 _Back with Zoro_

Zoro suddenly looked up to to Luffy and said

Zoro: "you again? You have to much free time"

Luffy: "I'm gonna untie the ropes, and you will become my nakama"

Zoro: "what'd you say?"

Luffy: "I'm looking for people to join my pirate crew"

Zoro: "forget it! Me, stooping to a criminals level?! Screw that!"

Luffy: "what's wrong with being a pirate?!"

Zoro: "pirates are despicable! As if I'd wanna be one!"

Luffy: "oh, come on! You're already known as an evil bounty hunter!"

Zoro: "people can say whatever they want, but I ain't done nothing I regret. I WILL live through this and accomplish what I want!"

Luffy: "yeah? But I decided you're gonna join me!"

Zoro: "quit deciding on your own!"

Luffy: "I hear you use swords"

Zoro: "yeah. But that stupid son took my stuff..."

-ill go get it back for you!

-what?!

Luffy: "so if you want you're sword, join my crew!"

Zoro: "you're really getting on my nerves!" And so luffy ran off

Zoro: "is he really planning to break in the base by himself?! Ah! You idiot! The base is in the other direction!"

Luffy: "gum-gum rocket!" And so luffy flung himself toward the building

Zoro: "w-who is that guy?!" And so luffy went to get his swords

 _Back with Raina and Coby_

Raina and Coby had been walking to the base because luffy had headed off their

Coby: "so... what are you planning to do after this Raina?"

Raina: "hmm? Oh well uh I don't really know, maybe head off to again to search for someone"

Coby: "uh, sorry for asking but.. who are you looking for?"

Raina: "oh well I'm looking for a man named Alex Hartman."

Coby: "what! A-Alex Hartman?!"

Raina: "hmm? Have you heard of him?"

Coby: "that man is infamous, I heard he curses his enemy's and turns them into dolls! Why are you going after him?!"

Raina: "ah, well I'm trying to help a friend of mine because she got turned into one" and they finally ended up at the base and jumped the wall, Coby ran to Zoro with Raina following behind

Coby: "ill ask you later ok, but first we need to help Zoro!"

Raina: "all right I'll keep a look out for marines" she said while Coby was untieing the ropes

Coby: "please escape, zoro-san!"

Zoro: "you'll be killed for doing that, you know!"

Coby: "I can't stand to watch the navy like this anymore, I want to be an honorable marine!"

Zoro: "stop! I can't escape! I only got ten days until-"

Coby: "you're going to be executed tomorrow!"

Zoro: "what?!"

Coby: "Helmeppo never once intended to honor your agreement! So luffy-san got angry and punched him!"

Zoro: "he did?"

Coby: "the navy is now after him, I won't ask you to be a pirate but please help him!"

Coby: "Luffy-san is the only one who can save you, and I think you're also the only one who can save him now" just then the marines showed up

Marines: "stop that right now!"

Cm: "for the crime of treachery against me, ill now execute you three where you stand!"

Cm: "this is some interesting stuffing you guys've pulled! We're you three and that Strawhat kid plannin something?!"

Zoro: "I've always fought alone, unlike arrogant bastards like you who use soldiers as cronies!"

Cm: "aim! Fire! And just then luffy jumped out of the window and blocked the bullets

-what are you-?!

-Luffy-san!

Luffy: "that doesn't work!" And he flung the bullets out of him and so he turned around and held out the three swords

Luffy: "here's your treasure! Which is yours? I couldnt tell, so I brought all of them"

Zoro: "all three of them are mine, I use three-sword style"

Luffy: "you'll take them right? If we fight together you'll be defying the government! Would you prefer that or be killed by the navy like this?"

Zoro: "what are you, the devils son?! Well, whatever ill be your pirate!

Luffy: "hurray! So you'll join my crew?!

Zoro: "okay! "Now untie me already!"

Marines: "what... is he? He flung the bullets back!"

Cm: "he's no ordinary human, that Strawhat... he must've eaten on of those rumored devil fruits!"

Zoro: "hurry hurry!"

Luffy: "damn! These knots are tight!

Zoro: "hey! Quit wasting time!

Cm: "if bullets won't work, then chop them to pieces!" And so the marines ran towards them

Raina: "luffy, move!" And so she shoved him out of the way and held up a hand and muttered something unbearable and her hand turned glowed red and motioned her hand down. And so the the ropes cut

Luffy: "wow, how did you do that" but she ignored him and tossed the swords towards Zoro

* * *

 _Timeskip: back at he bar_

And so luffy and Zoro defeated cm and came back to the bar

Zoro: "I was definitely at my ropes end, having not eatin three weeks!

Luffy: "huh? You're finished already?"

Zoro: "how the heck can you eat more than me?!

Luffy: anyways, Raina will you join m-"

Raina: "no"

Luffy: "why not!"

Raina: "because I have to do something but if we ever meet again I will surely join you"

Luffy: "really! But what would you be on the crew?"

Raina: "hmm? Well I am an artist"

Luffy: "well then pinky promise me that you will join my crew in the future!" And so he held out his pinky and it was met by hers and they linked their pinkies and promised

Raina: "well I must be on my way, bye!" She waved goodbye and left to her boat

Bunny: "why didn't you join them?"

Raina: "because I will meet up with them in the near future"

Bunny: "alright, but you do know you can't break that promise right?"

Raina: "yes yes, I know but I don't want to mess up the timeline" and with that she left

* * *

 **To be continued!**

 **So guys did you like this chapter? Also what island will she meet up with them? I wanna hear your suggestions also can you guess her devil fruit? Well I will give you a couple of days to guess it so I will see you later bye!**

 **~AngelaMarie456**


	7. Chapter 6: getting to the grandline

**Me: hey guys! I finally finished a pic of Raina! But of course it will be the cover for this story so yeah... anyways I got more followers and favourites yeah! I'm so happy!, but ugh... I'm so tired from school this week it was B.O.R.I.N.G meh but I a-**

 **Raina: are you going to start now or what?**

 **Me: fine! Well guys I hope you like this so far but please review, I wanna hear what you think, disclaimer!**

 **Raina: thank you, Angela does not own one piece, Eiichiro Oda does, all she owns is her oc's**

* * *

 _Lastime_

 _Bunny: "why didn't you join them?"_

 _Raina: "because I will meet them in the near future"_

 _Bunny: "alright, but you do know you can't break that promise"_

 _Raina: "yes yes, but I don't wanna mess up the timeline"_

It had been a couple of days since Raina made a promise to Luffy and so they should be coming up to an island in a couple of days...

Raina: "I'm bored!" She whined

Bunny: "well can't you just dra-"

Raina: "no! Just because I'm an artist, doesn't mean I don't get bored from drawing" she said with huff

Bunny: "well, then read a book!"

Raina: "but I don't have one!" And so bunny pulled a book out of her titled ' _ghost_ _stories_ '

And held it out to her

Raina: "cool!" And grabbed it started to read silently

Bunny: 'good, that will keep her quite for a while' and so she just went off to go do something

Raina had been on a the story of ' _little_ _may_ _butler_ ' when she heard bunny yell "land!" She set the book down and ran to bunny, looked up and saw a pretty big island with a village, and some pirates docked there

Raina: 'i hope those pirates don't cause much trouble when we're their, but what could go wrong' and so they docked, got off the ship and started to look around the village. It was fairly big and they had an amusement park so a lot of tourists could be seen around. But then Raina's stomach growled with hunger

Raina: "well let's get a bite to eat before stocking up on supplies and leaving"

Bunny: "alright" and so they eventually found a kinda empty bar except it had pirates in it, so she had second thoughts but pushed them back I mean what go wrong? And oh how wrong she was to do that. So she pushed the door open and sat down, and glanced over to the pirates

Raina: 'great, drunk pirates messing with the waitresses' just then the presumably the Capitan called her over

Captain: "hey, flat chest!" She looked at them with a straight face

Raina: "what?!" Just because she kinda has a flat chest it doesn't mean she wasn't pretty, in fact she was very pretty but it's just that she had a small chest and she kinda preferred a small one because it would just get in the way of fighting

Captain: "wanna have a drink with me?" She she looked at him then at the other people around her, they had a scared look on their faces,then back at him

Raina: "no"

Captain: "what did you say, you flat chested bitch?!" And he proceeded to stand up and slowly walk over to her

Raina: "I said.. no you" he got angrier

"Fat" angrier

"Old" angrier

"Man" he finally got so angry, he punched her but she quickly blocked it and held his fist tightly, but the man couldn't see her expression because her bangs were hiding it

Raina: "you shouldn't have done that~" but he was suddenly thrown up against the wall knocked out, but no one knew what was happening because she moved so fast

Crew mate: "w-what happened?" So he turned to the girl but she was gone

Crew mate: "where is s-" but he two was knocked out, and slowly the crew of the man was taken out, until there was no one standing except the girl, she looked up

Raina: "like I said you shouldn't have that~!" And so she proceeded to leave

Raina: "sigh. Great.. I knew we shouldn't have gone in there, bunny"

Bunny: "it's not my fault, you should've just left instead of fighting him"

Raina: "meh, anyways we need to go stock up on supplies, then we'll leave" and so they set off for supplies

 _Timeskip: ?_

It had been a while since they had been on that island but it was as calm as ever

*boom!* scrap that idea it was... well not calm. Raina suddenly got up and looked to the the left of her boat, pirates, great... she thought either their aiming at me or someone close to me, she looked around there was marines close to her but it was about 40 meters away, so either their aiming at her or the marines or both. But suddenly she jumped up, with bunny and her bag before the Canon ball hit her and her boat, and landed on the pirate ship

 _With the marines_

Marine: "sir! Pirates are attacking a small boat" the Capitan turned around

Captain: "what! Well what are you waiting for! Save the person and sink the pirate ship!"

Marine: "but sir! The person jumped on the ship before the Canon ball hit them, but the small ship is sunken"

Captain: "well then... raid that pirate ship! And save that person!"

Marines: "yes sir!"

 _Back with Raina_

Pirate captain: "well well well... who do we have here?" And suddenly Raina looked up to a big man and when she meant big she meant fat

Raina: "oh.. ah well hello my name is Ra-" but suddenly the man swung down and tried to hit her but she dodged

Raina: "as I was saying my name is Raina Bookhart, and I'm here to kick your asses~"

Pirate Captain: "oh? And what thinks you can do that girly?" He went in for an another hit but she dodged again

Raina: "well one: my name is not girly it's Raina. Two: you destroyed my boat and three: you almost killed me" but just then the marines started to get on board

Captain: "find that person! And take out the pirates!" And suddenly he noticed a young girl about 17 or so was glaring at the pirate captain

Marine captain: "hey you! Girl what are you doing!" She looked back at the marine captain

Raina: "I'm going up against him, what does it look like?!"

Marine captain: "you can't go up against him! He has a 150 million bounty! He's from the grandline!"

Raina: "does it look like I care?! If you're soo.. worried then help me, but I am not! And I mean not backing down!" And she soon started fighting him with her devil fruit powers

Raina: " **shãpu** - **shãpu** **no** : **200** **Dansusuraisu**!" The marine captain was standing back astonished, that this person no girl can fight so easily with this man while he was having a hard time to keep up with her, time flew by quickly the man was almost defeated by Raina and is going to do her final blow...

Pirate captain: "he, your... pretty good girly.."

Raina: "your pretty good two but, I'm better! **Shãpu** - **shãpu** **no** : **saruisu** **tatsumaki**!" And with that a tornado enveloped him cutting him many ways and when it was gone the man was on the ground almost dead. Almost.

Raina in the end had some bruises and cuts but nothing to serious but she was very very tired like she could almost pass out.

Suddenly the marines came up

Marine: "captain John! The crew mates have been taken out what do you want us to do! Sir!"

Cj: "ah, well... I want you to bring the head of that man to the navy but for now help the girl that defeated him, shes tired"

Marine: "yes sir!" And so he walked up to the girl and she proceeded to around

Raina: "yes?"

Marine: "do you need any help miss?"

Raina: "uh no I'm fine all I need is a new boat" she said that even if she is tired she can rest later.

 _Timeskip 2 weeks later_

Raina finally got back into the grand line and now all she needs to do is head to drum island and wait for the Strawhats to show up... I mean how hard could it be? Right?!

* * *

 **To be continued!**

 **Me: so guys what'd ya think, I know I know I sped it up but I wanna catch up to the main series so.. what better ways to do that in Time skips but I might do a separate story to cover that stuff so yeah, anyways the devil fruit is the shãpu-shãpu no mi or the sharp sharp fruit wait is that fruit already taken?! I don't think... anyways please please review! I don't know how these ideas are flowing into my story but sooner or later the valve is gonna dry, so what better way to keep it flowing or giving ideas or even just tell me what you thought I mean I only have one review and thankfull for that but come on guys I need your suggestions gosh dang it! But if you give me suggestions I would surely put it in here, but if you don't have any just tell me how you like I don't even care if put a weird idea just review please? See ya later!**

 **~AngelaMarie456**


	8. Chapter 7: a secret unveiled

**Me: so guys I finally got another review, hallelujah! Also Amber I will try to describe what Raina is feeling more so thank you for telling me, like you said oc's are really hard also Raina has like three goals XD! Ha! But she's accomplishing them all at the same time so... I guess you could say it's one big dream, right Raina!**

 **Raina: yeah...**

 **Me: anyways this chapter will probably be the longest out of all my chapters I've made so far, so yeah just put up with it, also Raina's gettin a bounty yeah!, disclaimer!**

 **Bunny: Angela does not own one piece, Eiichiro Oda does, all she owns is her oc's**

* * *

 _Lastime_

 _Raina finally reached the grandline, and now all she needs to do is head to drum island and wait for the Strawhats, I mean how hard could it be? Right?!_

Raina: "bunny?! What island is coming up? I'm bored!" I whined

Bunny: "sigh. We're coming up to an island called... well it doesn't have a name, interesting... wait what happened to that book I gave you?!"

Raina: "I finished it, duh.." I said kinda sarcastically

Bunny: "don't duh, me! Well I don't have anymore books so just sketch er something..."

Raina: "ugh! Fine, i'll sketch you then stand still" I said and eventually sketched her... 'maybe I'll paint it, yeah...' and so I took out my acrylic paint and started painting the picture and it turned out pretty good

Bunny: "um can I move now?"

Raina: "uh? Oh yeah, you can move now" I said when I finally snapped back into reality, but I soon realized bunny walked off somewhere

Raina: "hey bunny! When will we get to the island!" I yelled to her but she didn't answer, so I called her again

Raina: "bunny!" I yelled even louder

Bunny: "WHAT!" I could tell she was getting annoyed

Raina: "I said, when will we get to the island! Geez" I mumbled the last part to my self, so she wouldn't hear the last part and wouldn't get annoyed more

Bunny: "we'll get there by noon, so calm down man"

Raina: "I'm a girl, not a man"

Bunny: "really?! I thought you we're a man!" Bunny had said sarcastically

Raina: "oh shut up, your voice is annoying" I rolled my eyes with that

Bunny: "well.. at least I don't look like a man..." Bunny hissed at me

Raina: "whatever..." I didn't say anything after that

 _Timeskip noon_

We finally docked at the island, but.. there was something off about this island but I couldn't put my finger on it, maybe it's the fog that gives me an off feeling so I asked bunny...

Raina: "bunny?" I asked wearily

Bunny: "what, did you see something?!" She started looking around

I shook my head no "but do you feel weird, on this island?"

Bunny: "hmmm? Well now that you mention it.. I do kinda"

Raina: "I don't think we should be on this island, let's le- bunny!" Suddenly bunny passed out, but before I could grab her everything went black, but suddenly awoke with a jolt but I was in a strange white room, so I got up and started to look around until I heard a voice

?: "hello Raina, or should I say rose..."

Raina: "who's there, and how do you know my real name, and where did you take bunny?!" I started to look around to try and find the owner of the voice, but in no avail did I find them

?: "man, you ask too many questions but anyways, you may know me as fate, and as your friend she is just sleeping out side of this room"

Raina: "ok.. but why am I here fate?" I asked still wary of her because for all I know she could be an enemy

Fate: "look I'm not your enemy but for the reason your here is because I need to show you what will happen in the future to the Strawhats"

Raina: "wait how did you-nevermind, but I already know what will happen..."

Fate: "you only know half of it because remember, you died before one piece finished so I will show you what happened after doflamingo's defeat"

Raina: "but.. why are you doing this?! And why was I reborn here?"

Fate: "because.. someone by the name of blackbeard is trying to mess up the Strawhats fate, and your the only one to help stop him.."

Raina: "but, why me?! You could've chosen anyone else, right?!" I asked surprised

Fate: "because... you have the power to because because y-your my daughter..."

Raina: "w-w-wait-wait a sec, how am I your daughter, my mom died when I was twelve?!"

Fate: "well I left you in the hands of a friend of mine, from the human world and so she adopted you..."

Raina: "wait what?!" My heart sank at what she said to me

Fate: "..."

Raina: "hey! Are going to answer m-" but suddenly a bright light engulfed me, but as soon as that happened flashes of images went through my mind and soon I awoke to bunny on of me, she was saying something but I couldn't make out what she was saying, but a voice rang out in my head

Fate: "I am sorry my daughter, I can not tell you yet but do not worry we shall meet again.."

Suddenly I felt something warm go down my checks, it was tears, I was crying because I suddenly saw an image of the Strawhats on the ground lying there, and luffy heartbroken while blackbeard laughing his ass off.. but I was suddenly snapped back to reality by bunny..

Bunny: "Raina! What's wrong, your crying" bunny sounded concerned so I sat up and wiped my tears

Raina: "i-its nothing, I just had a bad dream" I said but bunny was trying to find out if I was lying or not

Bunny: "are you sure?" She had a concerned look on her face ( even though she's a bunny I could tell ) I nodded ferociously yes

Raina: "yeah I'm good, wait how long was I out?"

Bunny: "ummm, about a day"

Raina: "oh, well we should be going now because we need to head to drum island" I got up and started to walk to the boat

Bunny: "ok ok, slow down" and so bunny caught up to me and jumped up on my shoulder

'I can't let blackbeard ruin the Strawhats fate, so I must help luffy defeat him and make luffy pirate king' I thought but bunny noticed a determined look on my face, and so she smiled and looked forward to the next island

 **To be cont-**

 **Raina: w-wait!**

 **Me: what?! I'm trying to end the chapter!**

 **Raina: you can't end it like that! It's too short! And you said I have a bounty!**

 **Me: but I wanna have a cliff hanger! What's so wrong wi-**

 **Raina: everything! You know what I'm takin over, move!**

 **Me: what but I'm wr- *gets tied up and muffled* mmmm!**

 **Raina: oh shut up... back to the story!**

It had been about a week since I found out that I was fates daughter and a few days since I have a bounty of 50 million which kinda surprised me because it was just out of the blue..

 _Flash back_

 _We had been on the island for a few hours and since we finished stocking up on supplies we thought we might explore the town a bit because we still had time to explore because we at least have a week before the Strawhats would reach drum island so we at least had some time to spare until a bountyhunter noticed me..._

 _Bountyhunter: "hey you! Are ya Raina Bookhart?!" So I turned around to face him_

 _Raina: "yeah.. why do you as-" but was cut off because he attacked me_

 _Bountyhunter: "I'm here for ye bounty, of 50 million" 'what a horrible accent- wait what?!' I thought_

 _But suddenly he was on the ground because I accidentally knocked him out and people where starring, but I ignored them and picked up a bounty poster, and guess who it was, it was yours truly, and what the guy said was true, I had a 50 million bounty, but I was classified as a pirate probably because some pirates said they we're going to be pirate king but I told them that my captain was going to be pirate king suddenly they got mad and tried to attack me but I knocked them out, but suddenly 3 Bountyhunters suddenly chased after me but I eventually escaped and left the island..._

 _Present_

So now I was the daughter of fate and had a bounty... like this couldn't get any worse *thunder* sigh. Nevermind... it got worse, so... right now it's pretty much thundering and lightning, and we're so close to drum island we had to put on coats because it was cold and we managed the boat... after like an hour the storm died down and we were coming up on drum island and our coats were soaked, luckily we had spares so we changed into them before we could get a cold.. so we finally reached the island and we were about to dock until we were surrounded by people with guns

?: "why are you here?"

 **To be continued!**

 **Raina: so guys such a shocker that my mom is fate right? But don't worry Angela didn't try to make a mary sue, right ang!**

 **Angela: mmmm!**

 **Raina: hai hai, I will ask them, so.. what did ya guys think and also this story is the first of the series, and what anime should i-we do next? Tell me in da review button! See ya later!**

 **~Raina er AngelaMarie456**


	9. Chapter 8: getting to drum island!

**Me: hey raina! What's up?**

 **Raina: the sky**

 **Me: so... what cha doi-**

 **Raina: don't give me that crap! Were the heck have you been?!**

 **Me: um doing a collaboration? Why do you ask?**

 **Raina: it's been more than a freakin week since ya updated!**

 **Me: it.. has? *checks profile* oh my gosh! I haven't updated in a week?! Why didn't you tell me Raina?!**

 **Raina: I've been tryin to tell ya since Monday!**

 **Me: well what am I waiting for?! Let's make a new chapter! *play's music***

 **Raina: why are you playing music?! Your wasting time! *shoves out of chair***

 **Raina: alright, New chapter! *click* [I do not own one piece, Eiichiro Oda does]**

* * *

?: "why are you here?!" With that she turned around to see the guy the voice belonged to, it was Dalton but before he could ask something else she interrupted him.

Raina: "oh! Well I'm just here to wait for some people, cause they told me to wait for them on this island." She said calmly because well if she could ease her self on to the island without commotion that would be great.

Villager: "Dalton! I don't think this girl is a threat, I mean what could she possibly do?" With that Dalton grunted and pulled his weapon down a bit

Dalton: "I guess your right, but don't put your guards down for all we know she could be dangerous" when he said that some people put down their weapons and he also added "tie up your boat and follow me"

* * *

 _Timeskip_

It had been a couple of hours since she arrived, and was now sitting in her room at an inn. The people their was weary of her but she didn't care all she wanted to do was see luffy again ( so totally not romantic XD ) and when she meant that she meant as a friend, so all you people out there don't get the wrong idea.

Raina: "Hey bunny?" She said while looking at her

Bunny: "what is it?" She replied

Raina: "when do you think they'll get here? I'm bored~" she whined at her

Bunny: "I don't know, maybe in a couple of days?"

Raina: "oh... well I'm bored~!" She flopped on her bed

Bunny: "well you could take a nap, that's what I do..."

Raina: "wait, you sleep?!" But as soon as she said that she got slapped up side the head

Bunny: "of course I do!"

Raina: "oh, well g'night" and with that she feel asleep

* * *

 _dream:_

 _A young kid is seen inside of a house, it was her, rose_

 _Rose: "hey grandpa?"_

 _Grandpa: "what is it dear?" (Oh yeah I forgot he was bit of a pervert XD)_

 _Rose: "I miss my p-" but as soon as she said that she was engulfed in a hug, and she started crying_

 _Grandpa: "it's ok, if they saw you now they would be proud"_

 _Rose: "b-but I still miss them REALLY bad"_

 _Grandpa: "look rose, you can't keep dwelling on the past, you have to keep looking forward, Kay?" With that she nodded "ok"_

 _Grandpa: "alright, why don't you show me one of your GREAT drawing?" And so he picked her up_

 _Rose: "wwwhhhaaat?! But they really are great!" And so she started pouting_

 _Grandpa: "alright alright, they are good" and with that the dream started ending_

* * *

 _present_

Raina slowly started to open her eyes, and realized it was morning, she looked over and bunny was fast asleep so she got up quietly not trying to wake her. She went down stairs and there was no one there, but suddenly a note caught her eye. She picked it up and read it.

 _To anyone who comes in, I will be gone for a bit, I'm helping others to deal with some pirates that are trying to dock so please wait and I shall be back soon ~ inn keeper_

Raina: "welp it seems the Strawhats caught up to me, so.. when should I make my appearance?" (Now she likes to make a dramatic appearance cause she's like that, but we're gonna do a Timeskip cause I'm lazy mwhahaha!)

 _Timeskip_

it had been a couple of hours since the Strawhats had arrived and she was still trying to decide when to make an appearance cause you always have to make a first impression er that's what she thought.

Raina: "bunny~"

Bunny: "what!"

Raina: "when should I make an appearance?"

Bunny: "I don't know, you should do it at least near luffy or Zoro cause their the only ones who know you"

Raina: "oh yeah... that's such a great idea, why didn't I think of that?" *puts fist on palm* bunny just mentally slapped her head

Raina: "alright! Let's go!" *grabs her and runs outside* **[ Raina: are you eating ice cream?! Me: uhm mow? (Uh no) Raina: yes you are! Give me some! *eats like half of the container* me: noooo! You ate like half of it! Raina: and? Me: I payed like $4.00 for that! *pouts* Raina: I'll pay you back later ]**

we find our selves in a forest with Raina and bunny walking around aimlessly. They look a bit lost, well actually they are lost.

Bunny: "God dammit, Raina! You got us lost!"

Raina: "well it couldn't get worst right?" Suddenly the heard something rumbling

Bunny: "um Raina? What was that?"

Raina: "Crap! It's an avalanche!"

Bunny: "wait what?!" But suddenly a wave of snow came towards them

Raina: "run!" She grabbed Bunny and started running

Bunny: "dang it Raina! You just had to jinx it!"

Raina: "it's not my fault! It was just a coincidence!" But before bunny could answer, Raina tripped and snow went over them

* * *

 _Raina's pov_

it suddenly turned dark, which meant me and bunny got covered in snow, but I suddenly awoke to a white room. I got up and looked around, wait a sec this looks awfully familiar.

Fate: "hello rose"

Raina: "wait a sec, fate?! Why am I here?!"

Fate: "I'm not answering until you call me mom" I could sense she was pouting

Raina: "sigh. Mom, why am I here?" I asked so sweetly I thought I would _die_

Mom: "well I want to tell you somethin' Kay?"

Raina: "what!"

Mom: "in the future, incase blackbeard ever succeeds do what I tell you"

Raina: "um ok?" If she is telling me this it might just happen

Mom: "take a pen out and draw a red clock on your hand, then put that hand over you left eye, and say this: sands of time hear my call

Turn back the time

That I once made a mistake

That I may never fully fix

So that mistake can be fixed

With the cost that I may never live

After that constraint on the place you want to turn back and the rest will be taken care of, but remember that this spell will cost your life so use it in a desperate time of need"

Raina: "but, why would I need this?" But before she could answer I awoke to a dark blue color, and it was freezing so I got up and broke the surface of the snow and when I looked up my eyes met with someone else's, it was Vivi

Vivi: "who are you?"

 **to be continued!**

* * *

 **Me: sorry if this was a bit short but I wanted to publish this as quick as I could because I haven't updated in more than a week so sorry for the wait! I'll give ya cookies for waiting! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

 **Raina: um you do know those aren't real cookies, right?**

 **Me: yes, yes I do but no one really cares right?**

 **Raina: uh sure..**

 **Me: anyways can you guys guess why her mom gave her that spell, leave it in reviews so I guess I'll see ya next week? Bye! ( I also removed the announcement! Chapter )**

 **~ AngelaMarie456**


	10. Chapter 9: reunion part 1

**Me: hey guys! Sorry I'm uploading late, again, I've busy with problems at school and at home so yeah but don't worry! I'm uploading now so um yeah**

 **Raina: "what were the problems you had, ang?**

 **Me: ah, well me and my family are planning to move and school Is really stressful**

 **Raina: *picks up a list* wait why do you have a list of famous quotes?**

 **Me: ah! Well.. I thought I might include quotes when you meet up with the Strawhats and get new members**

 **Raina: Uh-huh, wait why?!**

 **Me: disclaimer!**

 **Raina: ugh, Angela does not own one piece, Eiichiro Oda does**

"A real friend is one who walks in when the rest of the world walks out" ~ Walter Winchell

* * *

Vivi: "who are you?" Raina looked up strait into her eyes until she realized who she was

Raina: "oh! Sorry I zoned out a bit, I'm Raina! Nice to meet'cha!" She held out her hand and was met with Vivi's

Vivi: **[ me: sorry if Vivi's a bit ooc ]** name's Vivi, let's me help you out of there" she tightened her grip and pulled Raina out

Raina: "thanks" she said even though she could've just pulled herself out, but she was trying to be nice

Vivi: "no problem, wait! Where's Usopp-san!" She looked around frantically until she saw his nose sticking out of the ground, and ran over to him

Vivi: "Usopp-san! Come on! Wake up" it took a second but he eventually woke up

Vivi: "he's still alive"

Raina: "shouldn't you get him out of the snow first" she murmured to herself but Vivi still heard her and started digging him out

Vivi: "Usopp-san! Hang on!" She suddenly grabbed his nose and dragged him out, and Raina mentally face palmed "come on! Usopp-san! Usopp-san!" She started shaking him

Usopp: "oh Vivi... don't wake me up. I was just having a beautiful dream. A field of flowers out of this world and a beautiful river... oh?" Raina couldn't help but silently snicker at the two

-you're almost in the netherworld! Wake up! Don't sleep! Wake up!

-isn't that Zoro swimming in the river...?

Suddenly Usopp started yelling/screaming, and Raina had to look away to let out a silent laugh. While Usopp was having the time of his life, Vivi was slapping him-hard.

Usopp: "phew, you saved me, Vivi, talk about having a narrow escape from death-" with that Raina turned around, to find Usopp's face was huge and sore from her slaps, and Raina fell on the ground laughing at the site of his face. Finally he noticed her

Usopp: "hmm? Who are you?" With that said Raina snapped out of laughter and stood up

Raina: "oh! Nice to to meet'cha! Name's Raina!" She stuck out her hand and was met with Usopp's

Usopp: "Usopp! I'm the captain of 74,000 Usopp pirates!" Raina just smiled at him but suddenly Vivi whispered to her

Vivi: "he's just lying, so don't believe h-" "I know" "oh.." but suddenly Vivi started walking forward saying that we have to find out our location and the situation we're in quickly and so they started to walk but suddenly Vivi stepped on something **[ me: guess who it is *wink**wink* ]** and it rose from the ground

Usopp: "ahhh! What's that?!" The snow feel off to reveal... Zoro!

Zoro: "ahhh... that was close... I saw a field of flowers.. Suddenly hitting an avalanche in this cold.. I must've run out of luck-" "Zoro" "hmm? Oh, Vivi- wait a sec! Is that who I think it is.."

Raina: "yeah.. hey Zoro!" Vivi and Usopp just looked at each other for a sec until...

-what!

-what!

After a couple minutes of explaining...

Usopp: "oh! So that's who luffy was talking about..."

Vivi: "hmm? What do you mean?"

Usopp: "ah, well.."

 _flashback_

 _It was a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, waves are crashing, and on days like these.. the Strawhats were relaxing_

 _Luffy was lying down, and half bored to death. Usopp was sitting next to him until he heard this.._

 _Luffy: "man... I wonder when she's going to meet up with us..."_

 _Usopp: "who are you talking a-"_

 _Luffy: "sanji! I'm hungry!" He blew Usopp's question and ran off_

 _Usopp: "ugh.._

 _Present_

Vivi: oh! Well enough of story time, we need to head back" and so they headed back...

* * *

"The journey of a thousand miles begins with one step" ~ Lao Tzu

 **to be continued!**

 **Me: sorry guys if this chapter is a bit... short, it's I wanted to hurry up and post it so... yeah, next time we're just going to skip a lot of things because I want to hurry up and get at least to the 2 year time skip in about maybe September, so alot of fights that don't really matter are gonna be skipped a bit but I will at least put some description about so... yeah, Raina do anything to say?**

 **Raina: did you guys get the reference from the flashback? If so put it in the reviews, also it's changed up a bit so.. yeah**

 **Me: oh yeah, forgot 'bout that.. anyways see ya next time!**

 **~AngelaMarie456 and maybe Raina**


	11. Chapter 10: rose's childhood

**Me: hello guys! I'm uploading again because I felt like I b.s.'d the last chapter, so what better way to make up for it than making another chapter! Also I do have the time since well I have the flu, which is funny because it's not even freakin flu season! Ugh, anyways so I skipped school so.. I have time! But enough personal stuff, in this chapter we're going to go over rose's childhood after that unfortunate plane crash so let's get into it! Disclaimer!**

 **Raina: Angela does not own one piece, Eiichiro Oda does**

It has been a week since the unfortunate plane crash, and rose was still in the hospital, bandaged up, since her parents were dead and no other relatives would look after her, cause their all jackass's, her grandpa decided to look after and was coming in a couple of days, rose had to entertain her self, the first thought that came to her was to read but it was already difficult to see because some debris got into her left eye and her right was completely destroyed so yeah, can't really do any because you have see! Her second thought is that she could listen to music but..there was no radio in the room. So she decided to just sleep...

 _Timeskip: couple of weeks later.._

Rose just got out of the hospital and was now heading to her grandpa's house. When they finally got there she found out all of her stuff was shipped to the house, which surprised her because she lived in a whole another state and it would've taken the packages at least a month to get here, she couldn't think of any possible reasons so she shrugged it off and went to go unpack. When she finally finished unpacking she passed out onto the bed from exhaustion. The next day she was awoken by her grandpa.

Grandpa: "it's time to get up and get ready"

Rose: "get ready for what?" She sat up rubbing her eye

Grandpa: "did you forget? We have to go to your parents funeral" she felt her heart sink at what he said because she completely forgot about the funeral...

Rose: "oh ok" she murmured, she got up out of the bed and went to go get dressed...

 _At the funeral.._

She and her grandpa got out of the car and started to walk towards the building. When they walked in they found two groups, the first one was the relatives, they looked soo happy, cause their all jackass's, the second one was the friends of her parents, half of them looked like they we're about to cry and the other half was glaring at the relatives. Rose walked over to her parents friends because she didn't want to even be near the others because it made her sick looking at them, when they finally noticed her they all came over to give her their condolences. After a couple of minutes the funeral finally started...

 _Timeskip: 6 years later..._

Rose was staring at the highschool that stood before her, it was the first day of school for her and others but to her it felt as if she was a foreign exchange student but nevertheless she summoned all of her bravery and walked in. When she got inside it felt like a whole new world because on the outside the school looked run down, but inside it was so clean and new it nearly blinded her it was so clean! What snapped her back to reality was that a girl in a hurry ran into her, they both fell on the ground, before rose could nearly get her senses back the girl popped up like a ninja.

Girl: "omg,areyouok,areyouhurt,imsosorry!" The girl talked so fast she didn't understand her

Rose: "wha-ahah?" She suddenly got pulled up with the girls sudden strength

Girl: "sorry... I didn't see you" the girl bowed deeply, which rose found weird but with closer look the girl was Japanese

Rose: "o-oh, it's ok! Anyways um nice to meet you? My name's Rose" she thought maybe this girl could be her friend since she doesn't know anyone here, and she always that Japanese people were cool

Girl: "you can call me Arisu which in English it translates to Alice" to rose Arisu looked a bit nervous

Rose: "well Arisu I think we're going to be great friends" before she could reply the bell rang

Rose: "oh Crap! If we don't hurry we're going to be late, um I guess I'll see you later, bye!" And with that she ran off. After a couple weeks later rose invited Arisu over to her apartment. When she and Arisu walked in this was the first question from Arisu

Arisu: "you live alone?" She started walking around checking things out

Rose: "uhhh yeah I do"

Arisu: "man, that's so cool, I wished I lived alone" she turned to look at rose who was giving her a look that said 'its not that great as you think it is'

Rose: "it gets pretty lonely around here though" rose just started to scratch the back of her head, Arisu got the message that she should try and change the subject, she looked around and found a small book shelf had manga on it

Arisu: "you like anime?!" She looked back at rose

Rose: "yeah? So wh-"

Arisu: "I love anime! Can we watch some?"

Rose: "uh... sure! Why not?" She walked over to a DVD set and pulled one out. "Do you like one piece?"

Arisu: "yeah" with that rose walked over to her tv and put the disc in. After that day she and Arisu became great friends until rose died and that my friends is were are story began...

 **To be continued!**

 **Me: does that make up for the other chapter that was short? Also does this give you a better understanding of her childhood? Anyways, if your wondering what ever happened to Arisu, don't worry! They shall meet again! Hehehe, but it won't be until the end of this fanfiction which probably won't end until about 9 years or so, so yeah I'll probably have to keep my idea for them written down somewhere... so yeah, also I might do an au to this! Because I can not get the idea out of my head! So.. uh I guess I'll see ya next time! Bye!**

 **~ AngelaMarie456**


	12. Chapter 11: another announcement!

**Me: hello guy~ sorry this isn't an update, so yeah...**

 **Raina: wait why is this an announcement!**

 **Me: oh yeah I forgot to tell you didn't I? Well come here *whispers something***

 **Raina: wait! Hold up! Why are you doing _that_?**

 **Me: 'cause I'm bored!**

 **Raina: well before you explain you need to tell them what you said!**

 **Me: oh yeah! So um guys, how do I say this...**

 **Raina: just tell them!**

 **Me: ok ok, well guys I'm takin a break on this story to work on another, but do not worry! I shall return from I promise and when I do I _never ever_ break it. Anyways the story will be in an another fanbase than this. The reason why is because 1. I need a small break from this one, 2. I just... can't get it off my mind! So yeah... if you want to read it, it's still about rose but this is after all her missions from her so called 'mom' so there will be a bit spoilers but not enough to let you have the full picture so.. read on your own risk. Um I think that's all... Wait! If you want to see how rose will look in that story it's my profile pic (I got bored okay?) So yeah.. see ya soon!**

 **~AngelaMarie456**


End file.
